Allies And Enemies
by cate's corner
Summary: A sequel to my previous story, Calculated Risk. The hunt for Wo Fat leads to more shocks and surprises for Steve and his team. H50 crossover with Numb3rs
1. Chapter 1 The Ties That Bind

Hello again, and welcome to my long promised sequel to Calculated Risk. Please read that story first, otherwise the events in this one won't make much sense!

There aren't any spoilers as such for this first chapter. But for H50 there's a quick reference to The Siege, and for Numb3rs, another quick reference to - yes, you've guessed it, Trust Metric. You're seeing a pattern here, right? ;o)

Thank you to everyone who encouraged me to write this sequel. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

Allies And Enemies - Chapter One

The Ties That Bind

So, they had their suspect now. Wo Fat. A criminal mastermind who had associates everywhere, including one in their own police department, to help him evade justice.

With no-one else to trust but themselves now, in their mission to not just catch him but make the charges stick, they also had a new base of operations. And life in Camp McGarrett, as Danny had inevitably named it, had now fallen into a familiar daily routine.

First, of course, came the 'first job of the morning' and the customary queue for the bathroom. Steve had to thank his father's spirit that he'd the sense to put in those two ensuites. Life with two women in the house, especially when Mary had hit her teens, had made _that_ household advantage an essential must.

Then it was breakfast on the lanai, with enough food to feed several small armies, or one team McGarrett. A feast of coffee, cereals, blueberry pancakes and, despite Danny's inevitable protests, _loads_ of fruit.

He'd won hands down on the pancakes, mostly because he was surprisingly good at making them. But for all their hearty compliments, he'd still been completely outvoted on the healthier options.

'_Who the hell eats pineapple for breakfast_?"'

A quick hand-count later, the unanimous reply had sailed back at him, on a united wave of laughter.

'_We do_!'

Then again, it was a mutual victory. It left more pineapple for them, and more pancakes for him.

Then it was on to the day's more serious business. Finding the mole who was working against them. And Steve hadn't needed any of Charlie's analysis to spot the patterns of who'd connected with who. He could see it now, in the clusters of activity that filled the house with new life and purpose – studying one new partnership in particular with a fondly proud smile as he watched them work.

Maybe it was because of what they'd been through together, but Colby and Danny had _really_ bonded, their backgrounds in police work and criminal intelligence combining into effortless teamwork. So had Charlie, with Chin and Kono – all three in their element too, with analysing their various leads.

Perhaps inevitably, that had left Steve to team his skills up with another natural born leader. Don's quiet voice beside him caused his smile to widen, with the same wry amusement.

"I hope you realize, I'm gonna have a real fight on my hands to get these two back to LA."

"Yeah, I know," Steve agreed, turning more serious as he realized how long they'd been there. This supposedly short trip had lasted for almost a week now, and showed no signs of ending – reminders of another, more personal kind of commitment prompting him to add a somewhat guilty afterthought.

"Why? Does Robin need you back for a trial, or something?"

It was selfish, he knew, but he was almost relieved when the agent grinned and shook his head.

"No, she's fine. In fact, she's enjoying a break too," he said at last, nodding towards his brother. "Charlie was saying Amita's gone on it with her. Some kind of girlie spa weekend."

Glancing through the den's windows, to the glinting ocean beyond, he then shrugged. He didn't doubt that they were having a lovely time, being thoroughly pampered. Then again, as he dryly added, his current location wasn't too bad either.

"Still, starting each day with a swim in _that_ comes pretty close for us, right?"

"Yeah, it makes a pretty good pool," Steve chuckled, glancing across at his partner. "When Danny and I first started working together, I'd nag him like hell to come swim with me."

Sensing the seriousness beyond the affectionate teasing, Don just nodded and tactfully waited. He'd already guessed where this conversation was heading, and knew that Steve had to finish it to fight back still lurking demons.

"I never thought he'd have to swim for his life through it to get away from a damn bomb."

"Yeah, they were lucky, that's for sure," Don agreed with the same '_what if_?' softness – thinking for a moment, before giving his younger counterpart a heartening pat on his shoulder.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again. You've got yourself one hell of a partner. If not for his guts and ingenuity, they'd _both_ be dead."

"Yeah, he's one of a kind, alright," Steve chuckled through a grateful and happily restored grin. "And at least he's getting on with Colby better than he did with one of my _other_ partners."

"Yeah, it's like they've known each other for years," Don nodded, still watching his senior agent – a proud nod beside him telling him that Steve, too, had noticed how close they'd become.

Not just from almost dying together either, but from the quiet talks they'd shared afterwards. As Don now quietly revealed, those talks had granted Danny with a rare and significant privilege.

"He's the first person outside my team that he's talked to about Lancer, and what happened to him on that freighter. Even now, I don't think Colby's told me half of what that bastard did to him. Hell, not even our own shrink could make him open up as much as he's done with Danny."

Still stunned by this recent revelation about his old friend, Steve just nodded. Colby had gone through a horrific ordeal on that freighter. Trust Danny, he thought through a returning smile, to help him heal from it.

"Yeah, that's my Danno. Cop and counsellor, in one cuddly package," he said at last, still smiling – whatever he planned to say next stalled by the uncannily synchronised raising of two lowered heads.

Two identically quizzical frowns followed, and… damn it, now they were even _snarking_ him together!

"_What_?"

Wisely taking the fifth on that point, Steve and Don just grinned instead as they came to join them, trading proud glances over Danny's head while they studied what he and Colby had found. As Steve reflected, through his own private affection, some friends were just born to be brothers.


	2. Chapter 2 Friend Or Foe?

Okay, here we are with chapter two! I hope you enjoy!

Allies And Enemies – Chapter Two

Friend Or Foe?

Until a few days ago, Steve McGarrett had opened his mail without a second thought. But not now. With all the threats facing him, so many doubts over who he could trust, he wasn't taking _any_ chances. So the parcel he'd just found on the front stoop was viewed with as much suspicion as curiosity – especially when Danny's quiet question caused him to frown back at his partner, and shake his head.

"More parts for the Mercury?"

Still studying the parcel in front of them, it took Steve several seconds to realize what he _hadn_'_t_ said. A slight smile thanked his friend for _not_ referring to his father's pride and joy as that piece of junk.

They'd enjoy that ongoing joke between them later, when this damn mess was over, but right now – no, as they continued to warily study the package in front of them, neither of them felt like laughing. There was no postage stamp. No return address. And no clues, at all, as to what was parcelled inside it.

Instincts told them both not to touch it. Practical necessity didn't give them much else of a choice. If it _was_ a bomb, and if it went off now, it would destroy the house, and kill everyone inside it.

But then Danny noticed a tiny scrap of paper tucked under one of its corners, and knelt to pick it up – easing it clear, studying it for a moment, before passing it up to Steve with a slightly easier shrug.

"It says whatever's inside belongs to you. But it's typed, so we can't identify the sender."

"But they've signed off with 'from a friend'. Oh yeah, _that_'_s_ original," Steve agreed, still frowning. Taking a deep breath, he gingerly ran his fingers over the parcel's smoothly wrapped sides.

"I can't feel any wires, or anything to suggest any kind of timer."

"Yeah, the one on the boat had wires all over the place, you could see everything," Danny recalled, wincing at the memory, then staring in puzzled surprise as Steve drew out his phone and hit speeddial five.

The inevitable question was barely halfway through before he smirked in mischievous realization.

"Ah, you're phoning _another_ friend! The one you _still_ haven't introduced me to."

Pulling a suitable face back at him, Steve then grew serious again, confirming the house's co-ordinates. After several seconds that felt like hours, he finally relaxed, ending the call with a heartfelt promise.

"Thanks, Cath, you're the best. When you're next in town, I'll thank you _properly._"

He'd said that last part tactfully quietly. Judging by the broad grin beside him, not quietly enough.

Knowing he was fighting a hopeless cause, Steve turned and strode back into the kitchen – the world's most annoying little brother hot on his heels, running his latest risk of Dannocide.

"So if she's coming _here_ on her next shore leave, I might _finally_ get to meet her! Right?"

Still sizing his partner up against the capacity of his freezer, Steve continued to ignore him – fighting back an affectionate smile as Danny hovered at his elbow, teasingly snapping his fingers.

"Aw, c'mon, you lovesick lump! I'm your partner, right? So that gives _me_ certain rights."

'_Okay_, _I_'_d_ _have to bend him a bit. Maybe truss him up with that damn tie_, _but_… _yeah_, _he_'_d fit._'

So tempted to try out his theory, Steve just grinned instead as he finally turned to face his friend.

"Never gonna happen, Danno, 'cos I know what would happen if you _did_ meet," he said at last – pausing for effect, taking his time to cut open his parcel, while enjoying the reaction beside him.

If there was one thing guaranteed to push his partner's buttons, it was to be left dangling like this. Danny was bouncing around him now like a kid on Christmas morning. A few seconds later, the vein in his left temple started to visibly beat, and… yeah, that should do it.

"Trust me, buddy, I'm doing you a favour. I know what she'd do when she saw you."

Ten more wickedly enjoyed seconds, while Danny fought the greatest curse of his character. Finally, though, that damn curiosity proved too much for him, and he sniffed in sulking defeat.

"Well, if she chose _me_ over you, she'd show excellent taste."

Laughing openly now, Steve had to admire his theory. Damn, it was almost a shame to shoot it down.

"Actually she'd be more likely to adopt you. You know, like a little cuddly puppy. Or, you know, one of those little lapdogs that she could fit in her purse."

The reaction was all he'd hoped for. A paint peeling glare. And a growl of heartfelt frustration.

"I hate you. I hate you so much."

Before Steve could retaliate, and with the patience that only big brothers could find, Don beat him to it.

"Jeez, kids, you're at it already? We haven't even had breakfast yet!"

Then it was his turn to find himself on the receiving end as Colby chose that perfect moment to come in from his morning swim.

"Yeah, now you know how your dad feels," he sighed through a wickedly smirking grin – wisely retreating into the towel around his head to escape his boss and friend's withering glare.

Once it was safe, several headrubs later, he tortoised his head out again, joining in the puzzled frowns on the faces beside him.

"Hey, that's some weird kind of parcel. Stacks of old photos?"

"Not just any photos, Colby. They've been sent to me on purpose," Steve replied quietly, totally serious now as he showed a handful of crumpled photographs to his equally puzzled partner.

"Danny, they're from the box! This is part of my father's missing evidence!"


	3. Chapter 3 Connections

I've realized through writing this story that it's turning into a bit of an alternate version of events in the second half of the series. I hope you continue to enjoy it, though, as I give some of those events a bit of a twist. After all, that's what makes writing fanfic such fun! :o)

Allies And Enemies – Chapter Three

Connections

Another day. Another untraceable parcel. Another clue, that was driving Steve McGarrett silently nuts.

More photos this time. Four crumpled photographs of the car bomb that had killed his mother. Burnt and twisted metal that brought back so many painful memories, so many unanswered questions - so much so that he'd left the others in the den, and come here to the dining room's quieter sanctuary.

He needed its peace now, to reflect and remember, and work out why these photos were so significant. Spread out over the dining room table, he was still trying, so hard, to see the connection between them. So hard, in fact, that he was only aware of Charlie's presence when a soft voice broke into his thoughts

"You know, Steve, sometimes the most complex problem in math, just like the most complex of crimes, has the surprisingly easiest solution."

'_Yeah_, _for you_, _maybe._ _For me_, _not so much._'

Keeping that thought tactfully to himself, Steve offered the young mathemetician a rueful smile instead.

"You mean I'm trying too hard? Trying to make solving this case more complex than it actually is?"

"Something like that, yes," Charlie grinned, sipping his coffee, using his free hand to emphasize his point, in a way that made Steve grin at its infectious familiarity.

"When it comes to patterns in math… well, I – I see things. What Don calls my Charlie-vision."

This was usually the point where people who didn't know him too well either raised their eyebrows, or just left the room completely. Even Colby, who'd become such a close friend, had been dryly sceptical at first towards his unique abilities.

He'd only known Steve McGarrett for a week, far less time than it had taken Colby to understand him. So it was a real relief when Steve smiled back at him, with such genuine interest in what he had to say, and grateful admiration for the quiet brilliance beyond.

"So you see things virtually? Like that shark analogy you used to describe Noshimuri?"

Astonished that he'd found such understanding so quickly, Charlie grinned back at him and nodded.

"Yes, it's how I always teach my students, and help Don when I work with him," he said at last, thinking for a moment, before a shy smile revealed the mutual pride that he shared with his brother.

"It took a while for Don to get used to it, but… well, even _he_ sees things the same way sometimes."

"Yeah, it's your evil genius corrupting me," Don grinned, winking at Steve and gently ruffling Charlie's hair as he came to join them. "I gotta warn you, Steve. Spend enough time with Chuck here, and he'll corrupt _you_ with it too."

"Hey, I can think of worse ways to be corrupted," Steve chuckled, gently patting Charlie's shoulder - hoping this new connection between them could help him to find the one that still eluded him.

"So what can you see here, Charlie? Can you see what these photos signify about my mother's death?"

"Not yet, no. But you're right, there has to be a pattern here somewhere," Charlie agreed – all quiet seriousness too now as he leant over the photos in front of him, studying each one in turn.

Within seconds he was so deeply absorbed that he didn't notice the quiet movement beside him. A proud brother, and a hopeful friend, left him to work in peace now while they returned to the den.

When Steve had left it, just minutes earlier, there'd been a now familiar hum of peaceful activity. Now, though, and long before he caught sight of his partner's face, he felt its change of atmosphere. A seething mix of anger and tension that, as Steve already knew, could only ever have two causes.

"_Damn_ it! I – I warned her about him, and his shady deals, that no good son of a _bitch_!"

And that separation of the sexes clinched it. Stan Edwards. The _other_ bane in Danny Williams' life. Fighting Lord Vader, and the rest of his ex wife's attorneys, for his access to Grace made that life stressful enough, without Step-Stan adding to it, and –

– and Steve's eyes widened too now, as he started to understand his partner's outburst of anger.

Reading over Danny's shoulder, he could see a new, disturbing name on the list of Wo Fat's associates. Stan Edwards made business deals all over the world, including Thailand, and the rest of the far East. If any of them involved Wo Fat, or the Noshimuri brothers, then… damn it, he was in _serious_ trouble.

And any trouble that threatened _him_ brought his wife and step-daughter into the same deadly danger.

For the ex husband who'd sacrificed so much to protect them, such a threat could _never_ be allowed. When it came to protecting his family, and his daughter especially, Danny Williams forgot the rule book that he would normally live by. If anything threatened them, all restrictive protocols were off.

He had full means and immunity too, that gave him the freedom and power to do it, and… _whoa_! Already on his feet, striding at full length to the front door, he also had one hell of a head start. Not to mention a glower of pure fury on his face that boded pure hell for his ex wife's new husband.

Steve had to sprint after him to catch him up before he crashed through it to reach the street outside, leaving a roomful of stunned faces behind them, and Kono's quiet voice that spoke for them all.

"First Steve, now Danny. This case just got _real_ personal."

Everyone in that room knew what an understatement that was, just as they knew that personal cases could so easily escalate into even more dangerous vendettas.

None of them envied the near impossible mission that Steve faced now, in trying to calm his furious partner down. And they certainly didn't envy him the drive across the island to his ex wife's palatial estate - because when they got there, all hell was going to let loose.


	4. Chapter 4 Hell Hath No Fury

I must admit that I wasn't too sure about this chapter. Although I've seen all the episodes that feature her, I've never written Rachel before in my stories, so this is a first.

In keeping with the series, I've made her the slightly friendlier woman that we see by the end of the tenth episode, where it's made pretty clear that she still cares about Danny. I'm sure I'm not the only one who prefers that side to her, rather than the vindictive ex wife that we see at the start of the series.

So on we go with chapter four. Thanks to everyone who has taken time to review for me. I hope you enjoy this latest instalment!

Allies And Enemies – Chapter Four

Hell Hath No Fury

Steve McGarrett knew this breakneck drive through the island wasn't strictly necessary. After all, this wasn't an emergency, so they didn't really need to use their lights, or sirens. But this was _not_ the time to point out that such speed made _his_ driving look like a little old lady's. Danny was angry enough already, dangerously so, without him stupidly provoking him further. Contrary to Danny's constant claims, he was _not_ insane, or suicidal.

The last time he'd seen this depth of fury in Danny's eyes, the ride had been uncannily like this one. If Stan tried to deceive Danny, in _any_ way, over his association with Wo Fat and his cronies – well, a quick ride _al fresco_ on the Camaro's hood would just be the start of his suffering punishment.

Now, as then, Steve knew how vital it was to channel that anger into something more constructive – in this case, the calm and coherent reasoning that Danny would need to convince Rachel to listen to him.

Not just listen, either. She had to understand that her current husband had ties to a ruthless criminal. More than anything, she had to believe that her _ex_ husband was trying to act in _her_ best interests. That already difficult task would be almost impossible if Danny stormed in on her, all guns blazing.

So yes, even if it turned his stomach inside out, he'd endure this white knuckle ride in silence – and subtly watch, in relieved satisfaction, as the tension gradually ebbed away from Danny's body.

A few minutes later, the lights and sirens went off, and they took the next corner on all four wheels. Another deep sigh, and Steve knew it was safe to ask a gentle, sympathetically casual question.

"You want me to call her? Let her know we're coming?"

That won him a trace of a smile as Danny glanced across at him, and shrugged.

"Yeah, that'd be good," he agreed, thinking for a moment, before deadpanning the inevitable insult. "God knows how, but she seems to have fallen for your psycho macho charms."

It might have worked, if Steve hadn't pulled PoutyFace on him, which made him grin like an idiot too. Steve's plan had worked perfectly, though. This familiar teasing was just what Danny had needed. By the time they arrived at the mansion, the Camaro slid through its gates at gently normal speed – Danny's furious tension gone too now as they drew up on its equally grand driveway.

Its only remnants came in a deep sigh and a shake of his head, reflecting the inadequacy he always felt when he came here. But then a squeeze on his shoulder reminded him of everything that Stan Edwards _didn_'_t_ have – the values of honour and integrity that brought a grateful smile of self respect back to his face.

And just as he'd known it would, that hand stayed on his shoulder right up to the front door, its grip tightening, in silent support, when Rachel opened it before they'd even rung the bell.

Yes, their relationship was much easier now, without the bitter sniping that had blighted it before. But this latest meeting, for what Danny had to tell her, wasn't going to be easy, for either of them.

Steve could see it now, so he knew Danny would too, as Rachel greeted them with still wary civility – any annoyance that she may have felt at this unscheduled visit vanishing when she saw Danny's face.

"Daniel? My God, what happened? Are you alright?"

Realizing, too late, that he should have told Steve to warn her about his appearance, Danny smiled. When that didn't take the shocked alarm from her face, he tried another tack – slipping an instinctive arm around her shoulders, reassuring his anxious ex wife, as only he could.

"I'm fine, Rachel. Hey, you should see the _other_ guy."

Smiling back at him now – damn, she'd _never_ be able to resist that grin – Rachel led them inside. Following tactfully behind them, Steve smiled too as they entered the palatial main living room. A tray of freshly made tea waited for them. So far so good. Steve just hoped that it lasted.

Clearly thinking the same thing, Danny took a deep breath and quietly explained why they were there.

"There's no easy way to say this, Rachel, but… well, Stan's involved in our latest case,"

He'd expected the usual accusations of jealously childish paranoia. Instead, to his amazement, she just nodded – the quietness of her next words merely hinting at the anger, and regrets, and bitterness beyond.

"Just tell me, Danny. Is he involved with the same people who did _that_ to you?"

Still surprised by her reaction, Danny glanced at Steve, then sighed and quietly broke the rest.

"We don't know to what extent yet, but… yes. He's been dealing with some _very_ dangerous people."

Taking this news a lot more calmly than either of them had expected, Rachel nodded once more.

"Well, he's in Thailand right now, and I don't need to pick up Grace until three," she said at last, meeting her ex husband's eyes again, with a steely resolve that made him smile in bittersweet memory. When he'd seen that face during their marriage, even he'd thought twice about arguing against it. And when she spoke again, as he noted with gleeful delight, even Steve sat nervously straighter.

"So until I need to leave to collect her, Daniel, I want to know _exactly_ what's he's mixed up in."

Caught between his sense of caution, and his equally strong sense of duty, Danny frowned. This reaction wasn't at all what he'd expected, and he really wasn't sure how much to say. But Rachel's expression, and a glance at Steve's watch, didn't leave him with much choice. So instead he sighed and nodded, settling back into the couch as he dryly advised Steve to do the same.

"Get comfy, Steven, and start drinking that tea. We're going to be here a while."


	5. Chapter 5 The Greater Good

Thank you, first of all, to everyone who kindly encouraged me in their reviews about my portrayal of Rachel. That was much appreciated, because I really wasn't sure if I'd caught her character that well.

Okay, onto the next chapter. As I mentioned before, this story is starting to turn into an alternate version of the end to season one. So this is my idea on how Rachel and Grace might have left Hawaii, as the hunt for Wo Fat heats up. I hope you enjoy!

Allies and Enemies – Chapter Five

The Greater Good

Given the choice, Danny Williams would always take beer, or coffee, over the option of tea. Three cups of finest Earl Grey later, though, and he had to admit that he was enjoying its freshness. Especially when Rachel re-appeared with a refilled pot, and a plateful of his favourite cookies.

Seeing his reaction, Rachel smiled too, a quiet explanation gently preventing any misassumptions.

"Gracie likes them too, but… well, I don't like her to have too many, and they need using up."

Never to be outdone, especially when it came to his ex wife and food, Danny grinned back at her and shrugged, conveniently oblivious to two pairs of rolling eyes as he scooped several Oreos onto his plate. Well, she'd said they needed using up.

"Well, if anyone can help you with that, it's Danny," Steve agreed, mirroring his partner's thoughts with a scolding glare. Determined to show him how it _should_ be done, he then lifted a single cookie onto his plate, and spread the offered napkin over his knee.

It was a welcome moment of levity, but Rachel knew that more serious issues still had to be faced.

"I've had my concerns for some time, Daniel, over some of his business deals," she said at last, so grateful when all his previously ignored warnings about them were forgiven with the gentle smile that could still effortlessly charm her.

"Yeah, Rachel, I know. We only found the evidence for them this morning", Danny admitted quietly, leaning forward to stress his point more firmly as Rachel's eyebrows lifted in puzzled surprise. "But the connection is there, Rachel. It's real, and so is the threat. _That_'_s_ why we're here."

"He might not even know who he's dealing with, or how dangerous they are," Steve chipped in, explaining enough of the rest to make his point, but no so much that he'd cause her any further alarm. "But even if he doesn't know them personally, Rachel, they still bankrolled two of his properties."

"Yeah, and these guys mean business, Rachel. They are _dangerous_ people," Danny went on, his tone softening as two worried brown eyes told him that he'd now made his point perfectly clearly. "And they know we're going to take them down. That's why they attacked me."

There was so much more to it than that, of course, but Rachel had already heard enough – accepting Danny's guidance now, with none of the hostile resentment that he'd privately dreaded.

"Until this thing's over, _really_ over… Rachel, I don't want you, or Gracie, _anywhere_ on these islands."

She must have reacted this time, since Danny squeezed her hand, offering her another reassuring smile. And, as always, he'd come prepared with suggestions and solutions for _all_ eventualities.

"Hey, you know how Gracie's always wanted to see DisneyLand? Well, here's your chance."

"Yeah, she'll love it. And it's summer break too, so she'll be out of school anyway," Steve agreed, just pipping his partner to the most important post of all, and the one that had so much at stake. "More than that, Rachel, you'll both be safe while we take these guys out. That's all Danny wants."

To his relief, and even more so for Danny, she was nodding now, all earlier scepticism forgotten. And as Danny proudly noted, she'd lost none of the ingenuity that had left him so instantly smitten.

"I'll get our bags packed tonight, and tell Grace that it's a… no, that it's _your_ surprise gift for her birthday."

Danny's eyes widened at that. For once, he was speechless. His ex wife was determined to give him credit for this idea, something she wouldn't have done a few months ago. And another reminder that, when she put her mind to it, she could be wonderfully resourceful.

Still smiling at the memory, Danny couldn't resist teasing her now as he and Steve rose to their feet.

"You know, you can be beautifully sneaky sometimes."

A few weeks ago, she'd have set her lawyers on him for that, but with all that acrimony behind them – yes, in the way she grinned so slyly back at him, he could still see the woman he'd fallen in love with. The bright, articulate woman who still held such a powerful, and painful, claim over his heart.

As she walked them out to the door, she even linked her arm through his, as if reluctant to let him go – a quiet question reminding them both that keeping safe, and staying alive, applied to them too.

"And you _will_ be careful, won't you? You'll keep in touch with Grace, as much as you can?"

"Hey, I'll call her every night, just as I do now," Danny promised her through a reassuring smile, one of their divorce's less obvious consequences causing him to shrug through a wry afterthought. "I'll just have to remember the time difference between here and LA, so I don't wake her up."

"Well, it might help if you actually wore a watch," Rachel pointed out through a chiding grin, fondly remembering that her ex husband's sulking pout could be infuriatingly endearing.

It was surprising to think how much she missed it. Even more surprising that she missed so much else. Beyond all the sarcastic bluster, Danny Williams was still one of the gentlest, and kindest people that she'd ever met.

Maybe that was why she felt so worried for him now, so silently terrified by what he'd just told her, finding all the reassurance that she still secretly needed as Steve laughed and patted Danny's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Rachel. Even if I have to tell him which hand is which, I'll make sure he makes that call for Grace's bed time."

The comment had been casually light hearted, but the seriousness beyond it was unmistakeable. A silent promise made between two strangers who'd found the unlikeliest bond to unite them.

'_Whatever it takes_, _whatever we come up against_, I'll _keep him safe._'

Watching them return to the car, Rachel found that she could smile slightly easier now. Steve McGarrett was as much a one of a kind character as her Daniel, with all the protective loyalty to match. If anyone could keep a promise, to keep the better of her two husbands safe, it was going to be him.


	6. Chapter 6 Past Regrets, Future Fears

Wow, halfway through the story already! Before we gear up for the second part, and because I've grown to like Rachel so much in the second half of the series, she features again in this chapter.

I know there are a lot of other H50 fans like me out there, who are hoping that Danny and Rachel get back together again. In the world of fanfiction, who better to give her a gentle nudge in the right direction than one of my all time favourite TV dads?

I must also thank Lynn here too, for giving me the inspiration for this chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Allies And Enemies – Chapter Six

Past Regrets, Future Fears

Rachel knew, all too well now, that her marriage to Stan Edwards had given her many things. A palatial house, complete with her very own maids. Private school for Grace. Luxurious cars. All the perks and privileges that his business deals, honourable and otherwise, could buy.

But glancing around her current surroundings confirmed what she'd known for several months. The mansion was a house, and nothing more. A luxurious prison for an increasingly neglected wife.

This Craftsman, though, wasn't just a house, it was something so much more than that. It was a _home_. A beautiful one too, not just from the architecture, but from the warmth that she could feel inside it. As she now sadly reflected, she'd once lived in a home just like it, full of the same love and laughter.

In a moment of ill advised, exploitive madness, she'd lost it all, in a final act of petulant spite

Selling the house that Danny had worked so hard to make a home for her had been an awful mistake – one of many decisions that she'd made in bitter haste, and now regretted in equally bitter contrition. Through both pride and for the sake of her daughter's happiness, she'd kept those regrets to herself. Now, though, for so many reasons, she was finally accepting that her marriage to Stan was over – finding support from the unlikeliest source, in the gentle wisdom of a complete but gracious stranger.

So when he returned from the kitchen with a fresh pot of coffee, she smiled back in genuine gratitude. Alan Eppes was everything that her father hadn't been. Warm. Welcoming. Willing to patiently listen. Grace had taken to him instantly too, holding his hand throughout today's outing to DisneyLand – insisting through shy sleepiness that he tuck her into bed again tonight, and read her a story, just like Danno.

As he returned downstairs now, mission accomplished, she smiled back at him in genuine gratitude – surmising, correctly, that such fatherly tolerance extended far beyond the needs of his sons.

"It's so kind of you, Alan, to put us up like this. Especially at such short notice," she said at last, knowing from his gently dry response that such requests for safe haven were now par for the course.

"It's my pleasure. After all, what use is a house without company to enjoy it with?"

Watching her smile fade slightly, Alan grew more serious too, but stayed tactfully quiet, waiting with practised patience for her to gather her thoughts, before she finally revealed them.

"I was just thinking the same thing. Remembering the house that Danny and I had in New Jersey. It wasn't very large, of course, but… well, it was lovely all the same. We were so happy there."

Lost once more in memories, Rachel then sighed, meeting gentle eyes with a sadly quiet afterthought.

"Danny loved that house so much. Selling it after I won it in our divorce hurt him so needlessly."

"Yes, I would imagine it did," Alan agreed, taking care not to sound too harsh or judgmental. Despite her open gratitude towards him, he knew he was the last person in the world who should be judging her mistakes. Instead he smiled back at her, reaching across the table to give her arm a fatherly heartening squeeze.

"But that didn't stop him moving to Hawaii to stay close to Grace, so he could keep you both safe."

"No, it didn't. Then again, that's Danny all over," Rachel admitted, smiling back at him, her voice warming again with happier memories of the brash, blue collar cop who'd stolen her heart. "He's always had this surprisingly old fashioned, chivalrous streak. He still has it, even now. As soon as he found out about Stan's involvement with this criminal gang, his first thought was to get to me to warn me. It was his idea to come here with Grace, because he knew we'd be safe."

Reminded again of how much he'd sacrificed, she thought for a moment, then sadly shook her head.

"It's so ironic that I should divorce such a good husband, and marry one who's anything but."

"Yes, hindsight is a truly wonderful thing," Alan agreed, thinking now about his own regrets. Not over his marriage, but certainly that Charlie's needs had always taken precedence over Don's.

But this wasn't about _his_ mistakes. This was about helping Rachel Edwards come to terms with hers.

He'd already heard the solution for that mistake in her voice. Seen it, too, on her face while she spoke. Now he just had to help her acknowledge it, and gently encourage her to admit what she already knew.

"Is there any hope for that marriage at all now? Any chance that you'll want to go back to him?"

"Not that I can see, no. I'm afraid we've grown too far apart now for that," she replied quietly, more memories of why she'd decided to leave him causing more anger to leech back into her voice. "I've been unhappy for some time, Alan. He's away on business so much that I hardly see him now. And finding out that he's working with the same people who hurt Danny was really the final straw."

If she was expecting disapproval or criticism, then she was relieved to see a gentle smile instead. And even more surprised by the reply that she'd hoped to hear, but knew that she didn't deserve.

"And you still love him, don't you? You love Danny as much now as when you were married."

Such a simple question and statement. Rachel knew she already had the answer to both of them. She just wished that the issues and private fears beyond them could be resolved so easily.

"Yes, Alan, I do," she said at last, revealing more about her feelings for her ex husband than she'd ever thought was possible. "And I know so many people thought I walked out on him because of his temper. But the truth is, Danny is one of the sweetest, gentlest people that I've ever met. He's brave, and loyal, and the best father to Grace that you can imagine. He gave up everything he had so he could still be near to her. So whatever people might think, I didn't put him through that stupidly spiteful divorce through any lack of love on his part. I did it because _I_ loved him too much. I just couldn't cope with the stress of being a cop's wife."

Pausing now, to regain a suddenly shaky composure, Rachel sighed as she studied one of countless photos of Don and Charlie. For a moment, she saw two other faces superimposed on top of theirs – Steve and Danny, every bit as close as these two special brothers, facing the same dangers every time they left this wonderful house.

Realizing that she wasn't as alone in her fears as she'd thought, she turned back to Alan again, finding both support and understanding in the eyes of this warm, so naturally paternal stranger.

"I just wish I'd had your strength, Alan. I wish I had your ability to live with the dangers of what they do."

She'd meant it as an admiring compliment. A warm smile, and more words of quiet wisdom, told her how gratefully he'd accepted it, and how much he understood the fears that she was struggling to defeat.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said it was easy. Both Don and Charlie have been hurt while on cases. They've almost been killed too, but… well, like Danny, they have the best team in the world around them, who will _always_ protect them. _That_ gives me strength, Rachel. In fact, that gives me all the faith I need to watch them walk through that door each day. Whatever they face in that day, I know they won't _ever_ face it alone."

Smiling too, much more easily now, Rachel quietly considered the words that had done so much to reassure her. What she wanted was so simple. Confronting what she'd face if it could somehow happen had, until now, felt impossibly complex.

She'd told herself, for so long, that she couldn't do it. That she didn't need the support of police wives who attended every funeral, without fail, with such humbling dignity. Fears that she'd been too proud to share with the one group of people who'd understand them so well themselves had convinced her that what she wanted, so much, couldn't happen

But a gentle smile now told her that maybe, with lessons learned, a bit less pride, and a little bit more faith, it might just be possible after all.


	7. Chapter 7 Mi Casa, Su Casa

Aaah, another day, another chapter - and it's a good thing that Steve has such a large house! Yes, Team McGarrett is about to get a new addition. And just to make it nicely even sided, another member of the Numb3rs team is heading out to Hawaii.

Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed this story so far, and I hope you enjoy this latest instalment.

Allies And Enemies – Chapter Seven

Mi Casa, Su Casa

Steve McGarrett held up the latest piece of a still infuriatingly unsolvable puzzle, and frowned at it. They, whoever 'they' were, had sent back another item from the Champ box. The key this time.

He'd already recognized it as a furniture key, but it didn't fit anything in the house, or his office at HQ. Hoping that closer study might reveal an identifiable mark, he held it up to the main light and scrutinized it, from every possible angle, as if this would somehow make it reveal its secrets.

If Danny caught him trying to psych out a key, of course, he'd snark at him over it all day, Before he could get the chance, Steve laid the key back on the table, and just stared at it instead. This tiny key held the answers to so many questions, and… damn it, where did it come from?

So tired now, of trying to answer that question, Steve sighed, fighting down the urge to take out his frustration on the nearest door. But then he looked up, through the kitchen window, and found himself smiling instead by what he saw on the lanai outside.

Stretched out on one of its wicker-seats, Danny was taking the first of Grace's daily phone calls. Or, rather, a continuation of last night's charmingly one sided account of the wonders of DisneyLand. Judging by the broad smile that now broke into delighted laughter, she'd gone there again today – loving what she saw as a birthday treat, and what her parents saw, so differently, as vital protection.

Watching Danny try, in vain for once, to get a word in edgeways, Steve felt his smile fondly widen. It still amazed him that someone so endlessly energetic could have such a calming effect on him. Danny had become his own personal safety valve, so often the voice of sensible reason that kept the more dangerously reckless traits of his character in check.

For Danny, of course, the simple joys of being a father gave him the same crucial stability – even if it meant listening, in lovingly indulgent silence, to a painstakingly accurate account of Cinderella's castle. In that respect, Steve proudly reflected, little Gracie Williams was every inch her father's daughter. That call wouldn't finish until she'd described every inch of it, to the tiniest detail.

Leaving him to enjoy the rest of his call in private, Steve wandered out of the kitchen into the den, his eyes widening slightly as he realized that Colby was having an equally animated discussion too.

He'd assumed from the time that it was a personal call, most likely to his mother back in Winchester. After all, the working day didn't start until after breakfast, and Don and Charlie weren't even up yet. And Steve had seen the devastation and cruelty caused by too many dictators to become one himself. These people were risking their lives to help him, so… yes, damn it, they deserved their down time.

But then he saw Colby nod while he read through several emails, and Steve grinned in proud gratitude. Trust Colby to be up with the lark, and working the case through _his_ idea of a brain feeding breakfast. A potful of fresh coffee, a bowlful of cereal, and two malasadas that Danny had somehow missed from the previous day.

'_Corruptive influence_, _thy name is Daniel._'

Still grinning at the thought, Steve moved further around the couch so that Colby could see him, meeting his friend's startled glance with a 'go ahead' nod. If this call led to another workable lead, then he wanted to follow up on it as soon as he could – although not before Colby had enjoyed some much missed fun at his former partner's expense.

"So, David, has that hail and rain storm stopped yet, or will you need to start on that Ark?"

Evidently it hadn't, since the smile on Colby's face grew into a devilishly mischievous grin, confirming Steve's equally amused thoughts that Danny's corruptive influence didn't stop at breakfast. Colby's sense of humour had been wickedly sharp at the best of times. Now it was downright evil. Not even an ocean, and an entire continent, could save David Sinclair from its smugly gloating reach.

"Aww, I feel for you, bud. Just wish I could you send some of this cloudless tropical sunshine."

A typically generous offer, at least Colby thought so. Unfortunately, his ex partner didn't agree. Listening for a few moments, he then frowned, before sheepishly holding his phone out to Steve.

"He… uh… wants to talk to you."

Frowning too, and feeling curiously like a kindergarten teacher, Steve took the phone and listened – a slow smile spreading across his face while the one on Colby's slipped from 'smug' to 'uh oh'.

The last time he'd seen a grin like that was when Don had 'volunteered' him to tell Nikki that they were going to Hawaii, and she was staying behind. She'd only released his collar when he'd promised her to bring her back something _real_ expensive.

David wasn't _quite_ so violent. Given what Steve now told him, that was really just as well.

"He says not to bother, Colb, and to tidy your room. You're about to get a new bunkie."

As Colby stared up at him, as stunned as he was delighted, Steve grinned rather ruefully too, dryly wondering if it was too late to start charging rent as he set off in search of _another_ camp-bed.

Seconds later he came striding back into the den, snatching a photo from the top of its main dresser. As a puzzled Colby came to join him, he cursed himself, in a combination of embarrassment and hope. Grabbing a nearby magnifier, he then focussed its lens on a small spot at the centre of the picture.

The photo in his hand showed an antique desk. The key in its lock matched the one in his hand. And to his silent chagrin for not remembering it earlier, Steve now knew where he'd seen it before. Twenty years ago, when his proudly beaming father had shown him around the Governor's mansion.


	8. Chapter 8 Partners In Crime

Wow, we're up to chapter eight now! This could all change, of course, if my plot bunnies get another rush of ideas, but at the moment, this story will run for a total of twelve chapters.

Thanks too, for the kind messages I've had for bringing David into the story. I loved his partnership with Colby, and thought it would be wonderful to get the boys back working together, if just in the world of fanfic.

If you remember, in the final episode of Numb3rs, David takes a job in DC to lead an anti corruption team. With what's happening with Governor Jameson, both in the series and for this story, I thought he'd be the perfect person for Colby to call on for help.

So before we get to the final few chapters, here's a bit of light relief, as David arrives in Hawaii - and is left wondering what on earth his old partner has dragged him into!

As always, I hope you enjoy!

Allies And Enemies – Chapter Eight

Partners In Crime

The last time Colby Granger had seen his ex partner, it had been at LAX to see David Sinclair onto his flight to DC. At its final call, they'd stood at the gate and hugged, with sadness and joy, for this end to their partnership. After everything they'd been through together, both good and bad, it had been one hell of a wrench.

Now, through the unlikeliest of settings and circumstances, the dream team were back in business. As head of Washington's anti corruption team, David was back working with the best partner he'd ever had. And the hug that welcomed him to Hawaii had been as emotional as the one that had seen him to DC.

Even so, David still had one light hearted gripe as he finally stood away and pointed to the thundery leaden skies outside.

"Okay, Granger, where's this glorious sunshine you kept crowing about?"

"Hey, at least it's stopped raining," Colby shot back, making a show of hand-drying his still dripping hair as he stooped to pick up David's bags. "And unlike _me_, who almost had to swim from the drop point, at least _you_'ll get there in the dry."

If he was expecting gratitude for such selflessness… well, he really should have known better. Those fifteen months apart had done nothing to lessen the brotherly put downs that had defined their friendship.

"Granger, your manly heroics never end."

Then again, two could play at that game. Pulling a suitable face back at him, Colby then let his friend's bags drop pointedly back on the floor. Bad enough that he'd gotten soaked getting here, but to be a bag-hand too, after an insult like that? Yeah, dream on.

"Hey, for that, you carry your own gear."

That made it honours even. By the time they reached the pick-up area, though, both had their arms slung back across the other's shoulders, laughing again like frat boys at their college reunion.

As one argument ended, though, so another was just warming up. Their ride, rocking to the strains of Bon Jovi, also rocked to the sound of bickering voices.

"Hey, it's _my_ car, okay? _My_ car! And for once _I_'_m_ driving it. Ergo, _I_ get to choose the music!"

"You call that music? Oh, and in case you've forgotten, I _am_ the senior partner here."

"Yeah, with the emphasis on see-nee-or. Got some serious grey in there, babe."

David's eyebrows disappeared into his forehead. Bon Jovi? And ergo? In the same argument?

Suddenly wondering what the hell he'd gotten into, he glanced quizzically across at Colby – guessing from the broad grin on his friend's face that life on Team McGarrett promised to be quite an experience.

"You thought Nikki saw _us_ as an old married couple? Trust me, we had _nothin_' on these two."

"Yeah, I'm getting that," David grinned, watching their little and large versions stop their argument long enough to get out of the car and step up to greet them.

In terms of appearance, certainly in terms of height and build, they were completely different. But when it came to upholding the law, Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams were unity personified. Friendly enough too, as Colby introduced them - both of them welcoming him with genuine warmth.

Yet there was a strain, a kind of sad resignation, in Steve McGarrett's eyes, that David had still noticed. He could feel it too, during the drive back to Camp McGarrett. A subtle but still noticeable tension that filled each gap between two contests of bantering insults.

Something rotten was festering on their island. Something powerful enough to threaten their lives. And as he'd found in his new posting, there were no limits, or levels, when it came to corruption. Taking on a respected and reputable Governor who had so many powerful allies wouldn't be easy. As the lingering bruises on Danny's face, _and_ Colby's, still testified, they were dangerous allies too.

So yes, David had more than professional reasons now, to take on the people who'd put them there – including the woman who'd set up such an ingenious and, he had to admit, sickeningly brilliant cover

Putting the son of someone that _she'd_ betrayed in charge of _her_ task force had been a stroke of genius. It had deflected suspicion away from her, enabling her to betray Steve McGarrett, in the cruellest way possible.

And he'd now identified the emotion that lay beyond the steeliness in the ex SEAL's eyes. A shadow that he'd seen in his own reflection, when he'd found out his best friend was a spy, and felt so crushingly betrayed.

It had taken long and painful weeks for him to forgive his friend, and even longer for the broken bonds between them to fully heal. Even now, David still felt a haunting shame for the way he'd reacted - shutting Colby out when his ostracized partner had needed his friendship so badly.

There was a world of difference, though, between Colby's actions and those of Patricia Jameson. With selfless courage, he'd risked his life for the greater good. Hell, he'd almost lost it to that cocktail of deadly drugs. David still flinched at the memory of seeing his friend lying there, so chillingly lifeless. Technically, he'd died for several terrifying minutes - relying on the friend who'd turned his back on him to bring him back.

But Governor Jameson's actions had held no such honour, or integrity. They'd just destroyed lives. Not just in Hawaii either. Her trail of bribery and deceit extended far beyond her ties to Wo Fat. Links to several senators who'd been indicted for corruption now brought her under federal investigation – and to the specific scrutiny of its elite, top level task force.

More than any of that, though, she was involved with the syndicate who'd tried to kill his ex partner. That's why he'd answered Colby's call, without hesitation, and caught the first flight out of DC.

On the happier side, there were two more ecstatic reunions waiting for him at Camp McGarrett – along with a welcoming dinner on the lanai, and a stormclouded sunset that had everyone watching it, with open delight.

But beyond its breathtaking beauty, one fact remained, unanimously felt, in all of their minds. As one storm passed harmlessly over the ocean, another closed in on an unsuspecting paradise.

And this storm promised to leave far greater damage, and far more serious consequences, in its wake.


	9. Chapter 9 Biting The Bullet

As my lovely reviewers will know, this story has turned into an alternate ending to the series, so even without the title for this chapter, you already know what's coming.

I've given the Governor's fall from grace a bit of a twist, though, just as my idea on why she'd suddenly decide to help Steve bring Wo Fat down.

I hope you enjoy!

Allies And Enemies - Chapter Nine

Biting The Bullet

The doorbell rang, heralding the visit that Patricia Jameson had been expecting, and dreading, for the last eight months. Waving away her attending maid, she strode through the mansion's lobby to answer it, reflecting on the events that would now finally seal her fate.

In more ways than he'd ever fully realize, Steve McGarrett was every inch his father's son - sharing that unshakeable determination to get to the truth with the equally stubborn detective who stood beside him. So different in terms of appearance and personality, they'd formed an unlikely yet unbeatable team – leading the task force that she herself had set up, until it brought them to this inevitable moment.

She could see its significance in their eyes now, in the grim regret that mirrored itself on their faces. They'd done everything she'd asked to clean up her island. Unfortunately, they'd done it _too_ well. In risking their lives to make sense of the clues she'd sent them, they'd finally made the connection that had led them here.

At last, it was almost over. The truth that they would find here today would finally set her free. Now she smiled slightly, in both regret and relief for its consequences, as she stood back and beckoned them inside.

"Come in, gentlemen. I've been expecting you."

Trading glances at such unexpected calmness, Steve and Danny followed her inside, their eyes instinctively drawn to the reason for this once unthinkable visit as they entered her study. A beautifully crafted heirloom, that had witnessed the secret writings of several generations.

But it was a far more personal secret that concerned Steve McGarrett now, as he finally met her eyes. Consumed by both curiosity, and his need for answers, he barely waited for her nod of permission before he strode across the room to test the size of its lock.

Danny, as ever, was there at his side, supporting him for whatever he was about to find. The moment that would raise so many demons for his friend, and raise as many questions as it resolved.

Taking a deep breath, Steve took the key from his pocket, slid it into the lock, and carefully turned it – glancing at Danny, then behind them to their silently watching governor, as he heard a releasing click. To his surprise, she was smiling at him now, quietly encouraging him to finish what he'd started.

"Go on, Steve. Everything you need to know is inside that desk."

It felt odd to do so, and inappropriate in the circumstances, but Steve felt himself smile back at her. She clearly needed this moment of releasing redemption as much as he needed its closure.

Events that had shaped and defined one life, and would now ruin another, lay inside this desk. With dutiful care, he pulled its main shelf down now, to reveal tidily filled compartments of papers and envelopes.

A _lot_ of papers, in fact. The stationery equivalent of finding a small needle in a _very_ large haystack. So it was a surprising relief when another hand reached past him and saved him the trouble – pulling out a small but bulkily heavy envelope, and passing it to him with another slight smile.

"What you'll find inside will ruin me, Steve. It will destroy my reputation, and everything I once stood for, but… well, that's irrelevant now."

Taking a deep breath, she then quietly explained why her decision to fall on her sword wasn't quite as noble as it first appeared.

"I'm dying, Steve. Stage four, inoperable pancreatic cancer. At best, I've just a few months left."

Their reaction was much as hers had been. Stunned shock, followed by equally helpless silence. But she'd had two months since then, to come to terms with the diagnosis that had shattered her life – hers the only voice in the room, and still stoically calm, as she met Steve McGarrett's wide, astonished eyes.

"I can't rectify _all_ my mistakes, Steve. For many of the people they affected, it's… well, already too late. But I _can_ help you get justice for the massive error in judgment that I have _always_ regretted."

Guessing where this was heading, and recovered enough now to respond, Steve finally nodded – sympathy that he didn't expect to feel right now keeping the fury that he _had_ expected out of his voice.

"Your involvement with Wo Fat. The corruption you've allowed to cover up my parents' murders."

That last part, inevitably, _had_ betrayed the bitterness and furious anger that he still felt towards her. It earned him another sadly apologetic nod as she reached to squeeze him arm, then thought better of it. Feeling pity for her was one thing. Feeling forgiveness for her quite another.

Instead she moved away from him, quietly watching him study the stack of notebooks in his hands. She knew there was nothing that she could do, or say, to take the fury of her betrayal out of his eyes. All she could hope for, before this damn cancer took her, was a phone call to say that he understood.

After everything that her betrayal had cost him, she knew that forgiveness wouldn't come so easily. In a few seconds of blinding pain, and disorienting noise, fate ensured it would never come at all.

The window behind her disintegrated. Shards of glass flew in slicing pieces around her, before a violent jolt propelled her forwards, sending her sprawling to the floor.

There was no pain, at least not at first. But then the agony hit, full force, and she screamed – mostly in pain, but even more with the terror of feeling blood, _her_ blood, gushing through her fingers. The left side of her pristine white shirt disappeared under a spreading tide of red.

Through the remains of her senses, she heard yelling voices rise through ear-splitting gunfire. At a crazily unnatural angle, she saw Danny Williams duck for cover behind an upturned chair, returning fire with salvos of deafening ferocity.

Then shaking arms lifted her into a gentle cradle, until horrified eyes swam into rapidly fading vision. And even as Steve McGarrett gave her his forgiveness, Pat Jameson still whispered a stricken apology.

"St-Steve, I'm so… so sorry, for what I've done, to – to you, and… your family… your team…"

Just seconds left now, if that. Barely enough time to give the head of her personal task force her truly final orders.

"Not - Not for mine, Steve, but… but for every worthy life he's ruined, just… just bring that bastard down."

With her last waking and living memory, she saw him nod. A promise of helpless agreement, sealed by another nod of precious forgiveness. Then the darkness around them consumed her, and Patricia Jameson left the mortal world.


	10. Chapter 10 Closing The Net

Well, after a slight delay, here we are with chapter ten! Thank you, again, for all the positive reviews I've had, especially for that last chapter.

We're almost at the end of the story now, and you'll see in this latest instalment that an awful lot happens. I've tried to convey 'quick actions' so I hope this chapter doesn't come across as rushed.

Oh, and for you Numb3rs fans out there, some more members of the team play a rather important role. So I'll stop waffling now, and let you find out how :o)

Allies And Enemies – Chapter Ten

Closing The Net

In less than a minute, Steve McGarrett's world had swung from one extreme to the other. From tense calm, through a few seconds of disorientating violence, he'd now come full circle – standing with his equally stunned partner, watching Don, Colby and David process their crime scene.

Danny, as ever, was trying to convince him that what had just happened wasn't his fault. Shaking his shoulders, forcing him to meet _his_ eyes, instead of staring down at his bloodstained clothes.

"Hey, you are _not_ to blame for this! She knew how dangerous he is, Steve. She knew what her involvement with him could lead to."

After God knew how many times in saying the same thing, he finally seemed to have succeeded. Steve now sighed, offering his friend and personal counsellor a grateful smile as he studied the body bag beside them.

"I guess from knowing she was dying, she had a final flash of conscience," he said at last, pausing for a moment to remember the woman who'd been as much a friend as a scheming enemy.

Her death had solved several puzzles, but at the same time, it had opened up a hornet's nest of others. Most significantly, of course, were the notebooks that, he guessed, catalogued the evidence against her killer. The envelope that she'd used to house them, too, had resolved one of the more recent mysteries. They were the same size and brand as those that had returned each clue from the Champ box.

Still studying the books in his hand, Steve sighed again, sadly shaking his head with the sadness of what they represented. So this was her parting gift for him. Her final attempt at absolution, and… yeah, it had been final alright. A single bullet had seen to that.

Finding her killer only added to the daunting and dangerous challenge that still faced him. But as Danny had told him, just days before, even the most careful criminal made mistakes. Smugness and carelessness were so often their downfall. And, it seemed, Wo Fat was no exception.

That much was obvious as Colby strode up to them, anxious to show them what he'd found.

"Steve, look at this. I found it in the gutter, just outside the main gate. Look familiar?"

At first glance, the cigarette butt that he held in front of them didn't seem like a significant discovery. After all, people still smoked in Hawaii, and sidewalk gutters held untold numbers of discarded stubs. But Steve had seen one of these distinctive filters before, on one of the photos back at the house. The photos taken at the crime scene for his mother's murder. And he could tell by their faces that Danny and Colby had recognized its importance too.

His mother's killer was surely behind the hit on Pat Jameson, leaving the same tiny but crucial clue unnoticed behind them in their haste to get away.

It had come at a shocking and terrible cost, but this was the breakthrough they'd been waiting for. Now they needed to get this crucial piece of evidence processed to confirm their suspicions, and finally bring the killer of two people, maybe countless more, to justice.

Not daring to trust such crucial evidence to the HPD crime lab, they took it back to the house instead – determined not to give their quarry any more of an advantage over them than he had already.

Even though he'd never been charged, Wo Fat still had details of his DNA on the FBI's database. Analysis of the saliva that he'd left on a tiny cigarette stub was all that database needed to identify him.

To Steve's frustration, though, bringing him in for questioning wasn't going to be nearly as easy. With the 'help' that seemed to follow him everywhere, he'd already caught a flight out to Los Angeles, prompting a furious curse from Steve McGarrett, and a thankfully calmer phone call from Don Eppes.

That call, at least, gave them a _little_ more time to pack, collate their crucial evidence, and get themselves to Honolulu Airport – a flurry of badges, and Steve McGarrett at full scowl, working miracles in finding them standby seats on the next flight to LAX.

Their quarry still had three hours head start, of course, but… well, that advantage wouldn't last long. He'd barely cleared the gate, in fact, before an unmistakable red dot appeared in the centre of his chest. It didn't move. It didn't waver. But it _did_ turn the smug grin on Wo Fat's face into an incredulous stare.

Unseen by his target, or anyone else in the arrivals hall, Ian Edgerton allowed himself a satisfied smile. He loved it, he _really_ loved it, when smug SOBs like this one recognized what that marker meant.

Nikki Betancourt grinned too now, with the same satisfaction, as she snapped her cuffs around his wrists. Whether in LAPD or the FBI, she would never tire of this priceless moment.

"Hey, you should be flattered. The best sniper shot in the country has you set _right_ in his sights."

"And yes, you _could_ try to run for it," Liz Warner chipped in, more than happy to add her two cents worth – using every inch of her height now, to make a heartfelt promise straight into Wo Fat's face. "But you'll be dead before you hit your second stride."

Tapping her earpiece, she then smiled, taking greatest pleasure in restoring Ian Edgerton's uniquely fearsome reputation.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my bad. You'll be dead before you hit your _first._"

And that, simply and effectively, was that. Caught between two federal agents who could effortlessly kick his ass, Wo Fat let them lead him away.

Just to make sure, of course, Ian Edgerton escorted them to their car with a smile as deadly as his aim. And thirty thousand feet above the Pacific, Don Eppes took one of the most satisfying calls of his life, putting a thankful end to Steve McGarrett's understandable fretting with three proudly grinned words.

"We got him."


	11. Chapter 11 Promises Made, Promises Kept

Well, this is the penultimate chapter! Two very different reunions happen in this latest instalment - I think you can guess who features in the first one! And for all you Numb3rs fans out there, there's a quick reference to a couple more of my favourite episodes – Jack Of All Trades and Breaking Point.

Enjoy!

Allies And Enemies – Chapter Eleven

Promises Made, Promises Kept

Against all odds, they had him. Against even greater odds, they had the legal right to charge him. Enough evidence, in a stack of notebooks and painstakingly collated photographs, to take him down, and keep him down. For life.

Of course, Wo Fat didn't know that yet. Even if he had, it really wouldn't have troubled him. After all, he'd walked away from such charges so many times. Why would now be any different? But then the door to the interrogation room opened, and he saw the face of his interrogator – and the smirk that Nikki Betancourt had wanted, so badly, to punch down his throat, finally vanished.

In fact, it changed places, magically transferring itself onto the face of Steve McGarrett. Striding over to his incredulous quarry, he then loomed over him, silently daring him to object – leaving a generous share of this priceless moment to Danny, for him to make it complete.

"Hey! Fancy seeing _you_ here!"

"Yeah, what are the odds of that?" Steve agreed, darting a covert wink towards the adjoining room, sending a ripple of laughter through it as Charlie accepted this compliment with an equally broad grin.

Colby smiled too, happily speaking for everyone who now stood in a strangely crowded observation room.

"Oh, this is gonna be good."

"Hey, c'mon, Idaho, this is gonna be fantastic," Nikki corrected him, lightly bumping his shoulder - her next words making him so grateful that he'd stayed on her good side, and brought back the plumeria bracelet that already hung around her wrist. God knew, there'd have been hell to pay if he hadn't.

"I just wish I had the chance to get in there, and kick that smartass to a smear on my shoe."

"Hey, believe me, Steve'll do that. This guy's caused him a _lot_ of grief," Colby assured her, nodding to where Danny now stood at Steve's side, glowering at their still dumbstruck quarry. "He didn't just kill Governor Jameson, he was also behind the murder of _both_ his parents. And if he brings any if that up on Steve… well, he'll just set Danny on him. _Then_ you'll see kickass."

It was an appealing prospect, to all of them. But his new, still sceptical partner still had her doubts.

"We will? Jeez, Colby, he's shorter than I am!"

Colby grinned too. Most of that extra height came from piles of curly hair, of course, but - hell, not even _he_ was brave enough to say that.

"Hey, don't let him hear you say that," he said instead, gently reproaching her instinctive misassumption. "If you do, you'll end up as a smear on _his_ shoe. Trust me, when he has to, Danny can kick ass with the best of us."

Still rather doubtful on that, Nikki turned back to watch the interrogation in front of them – her attention focussing on the ex SEAL who, it had to be said, seemed more the kickass type.

She already knew how personal this case was for him, and had to admire his astonishing restraint. His voice was quiet and calm, yet still conveyed the contempt that he felt for what Wo Fat had done to him

"I know you were involved with my mother's murder, and what Victor Hesse did to my father. I know you think you're untouchable. That you have enough friends in high places to protect you."

Turning briefly away from the table, Steve suddenly turned back, slamming his hand into its centre – so unexpectedly, and with such force that Wo Fat wasn't the only one who jumped with surprise. And when he spoke again, the deadly fury in his voice was unmistakeable.

"Well, think again. Those friends are either in custody themselves, or for some strange reason, they're denying all connections to you. You're on your own this time, and you're up against _us_ now. And we have all the evidence the DA here needs to bury you, if not for my parents' murders, then sure as hell for the hit on Governor Jameson."

"Yeah, you really should have heeded that advice about smoking being bad for you," Danny agreed, restricting the usual rant on such an unhealthy practice to just the gentlest sarcasm as he tossed several photos onto the table. "It's not just the most disgusting habit, but… well, all that nicotine clearly clogs up your brain."

"Yeah, it makes you careless. More likely to make mistakes," Steve continued, retaking the lead – pushing one of the photos forward, and fighting down the urge to ram it up this smug SOB's nose. "Like leaving one of your stubs at a crime scene, and failing to police your brass. Leaving a shell casing behind at a murder scene. See, even for you, that's a _big_ no no."

"Yeah, you just gotta love what we can do with forensics and trace evidence," Danny went on, his turn now to give Charlie a subtly admiring grin as he lined up the next photograph. "Same goes for math geniuses, and the wonders they can do these days with forensic imaging."

"Oh, they work wonders alright," Steve explained, smoothly continuing where Danny had left off – noting, in quiet satisfaction, that these tactical switches in questioning were working like a charm.

Forced to follow its constant changes, and their movement around him, Wo Fat was clearly unsettled – staring at the photos in front of him, and needing his nemesis to explain the difference between them.

"See, this first photo here? That shows a reflection, _your_ reflection, from a street light onto the side of this car. Now, sure, it's distorted. Unrecognizable as it stands. But there's still all kinds of neat ways to prove you were there, at the Governor's mansion, at the time she was killed."

"Yeah, it's called non linear warping," Danny explained with a maddeningly nonchalant grin, graciously accepting his partner's pat on the back as he delivered a beautifully deadpan coup de grace. "Maybe if you'd paid more attention in school. You know, _listened_ to your math teachers, instead of conning them out of their life's savings."

Wo Fat must have reacted this time, too quietly for the mikes to pick up, since Danny reacted too – grabbing his right arm, and wrenching it high up his back, while growling out a heartfelt promise.

"If you come within a _continent_ of my family, I will rip off your head, and use it as a football."

He'd made his point painfully clear. The arrogance on Wo Fat's face had turned into a wince of genuine discomfort. But Danny Williams had never done anything by halves, especially when a sleazeball like this one threatened his daughter. Giving Wo Fat's arm a final twist, just to make sure, he finally released it, and glared into his face – holding his ground, their eyes locked together until, at last, Wo Fat's slid away in pained submission.

A few seconds later, defeat came completely in two whispered, deadly serious words.

"You're toast."

Ignoring Colby's '_told_-_you_-_so_' glance, Nikki conceded its point with an approving grin instead.

"Okay, Idaho, I'll give you that one. Yeah, that counts as kickass to me."

Even as he nodded agreement with the others, though, Colby still felt a ripple of unease run through him as he watched Danny storm out of the room. He'd already guessed what Wo Fat had said to provoke such a sudden and physical reaction. And when he glanced through the interrogation room's window, and saw the same concern on Steve's face too – hell, with or without the anxious plea he saw there, Colby knew what he had to do.

When he'd needed to talk, Danny had been there. Now it was time for him to return the favour. And it was a measure of how close they'd become, that he could predict where Danny had gone.

Back in Hawaii, he'd admitted how much he missed his home, his _real_ home, back in New Jersey. How much he missed its skyline. LA had some pretty impressive 'scrapers too, of couse. And their best view came from the footbridge outside.

That's where he found his friend. Leaning over the handrail, breathing deeply. Regaining control.

Another measure of the closeness between them came in the slightly awkward smile that greeted him – a silent assurance that, despite the fury that still rippled through him, Danny was glad he was there.

He needed a friend he could trust, who understood the fears that he couldn't let show in front of the enemy. In Steve McGarrett's absence, or that of his team, he really couldn't ask for a better substitute than Colby Granger.

As the adrenalin rush left him now, he felt a strong hand squeeze his shoulder, in silent support – a quiet voice saying the words that he needed so badly to hear.

"We've got him, Danny. We have everything we need to put him away for a long, long time. And Robin's the best there is. I've seen her go up against the best defence attorneys in the state, and she's ripped them to shreds. Hell, even Perry Mason would face a real fight against her."

That won him a faint smile as Danny sighed, releasing more of the fury and fear inside him while staring out across LA's comforting skyline.

"Yeah, I know. But as soon as he mentioned Rachel, and Gracie, I just… damn, Colby, it's like a switch goes off in my head. Just the thought of anything happening to them, that he can still reach them somehow…"

"Hey, _nothing_ is going to happen to your family," Colby cut in, giving both of Danny's shoulders a firmly rallying shake. "Danny, he's going to our top level federal complex. Ian Edgerton will be running escort, and believe me, this guy can hit an ant on the moon. He'll be watched, twenty four seven, and the only visitor he'll get will be his attorney, _after_ we've screened them. There's no way that he'll be allowed to pose any threat to your family, you have my word on that."

Watching the need for belief fight against the doubt on Danny's face, Colby then smiled – inspired by the last time he'd seen such fear on a friend's face to gently steer another towards the parking lot. As Charlie had needed to regain his focus then, so Danny needed to find his again now.

"Come on, we've got five federal agents, and one crazy ex SEAL, to handle that creep. I think we can spare a little time out."

Thrown completely by this change in tack, and the guiding hand on his shoulder, Danny really didn't have much choice in the matter. He trusted Colby completely now, every bit as much as he trusted Steve, and Chin, and Kono.

Besides, he'd already guessed where Colby was taking him. That thought alone brought an infinitely happier smile back to his face. And when his guess was proven right, it made everything they'd just been through together more than worthwhile.

He barely had time to get out of the car, and admire the gorgeous house in front of him, before a pigtailed thunderbolt exploded through its front door and ran, at full tilt, into his already outstretched arms.

"_Danno_!"

Staggering slightly, Danny hugged her back with just as much delight, and twice as much relief – keeping his face buried in her neck, until he'd regained enough composure to meet those beautifully innocent eyes.

"Hey, monkey, look at you! I swear, in just this week, I swear you've gotten bigger!"

Hugging his giggling daughter back again, Danny then glanced to where Colby stood quietly beside him – mouthing two words to him that, however grateful they were, still didn't seem enough.

'_Thank you._'

Grinning back at him, Colby shrugged, happy just to watch this joyous reunion. So much, in fact, that an unexpected honour _almost_ passed him by.

"Hey, Gracie, you know how much you love your uncles? Your real ones, like Uncle Mattie, and special ones, like Steve, and Chin? Well, _this_ is your uncle Colby."

Faced with bright brown eyes that could melt both the Poles, Colby then realized why Danny had reacted, so furiously, against Wo Fat's threat towards her. God knew, if anyone threatened _his_ family like that, he'd have reacted in just the same way. So as his new niece smiled shyly back at him and, with some gentle encouragement, clambered into her new uncle's arms, it felt the most natural thing in the world to hug her back.

Beyond his delighted grin, Colby also made them both the same, silent promise. Come hell, high water, and everything else he could think of, he'd do everything he had to, by all means necessary, to keep them safe.


	12. Chapter 12 Ohana

Well, here we are, at the end of another story. I hope you've enjoyed reading this sequel as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I certainly had a great time, carrying out all my *ahem* research to make sure the math stuff was accurate, and that I was making reference to the right Numb3rs episodes that it was used in.

Speaking of which, there's just a quick reference to the season four episode Robin Hood. For some strange reason, the scene that I mention in this chapter gets played an _awful_ lot. Can't think why *whistles*

Seriously, thank you again for all your reviews and kind comments, and I hope to see you back here soon.

Allies And Enemies – Chapter Twelve

Ohana

Back in Hawaii, Steve McGarrett had played gracious host to three visiting out of towners. With the case now closed, the threat removed, and Wo Fat in secure custody, it felt nicely appropriate that Alan Eppes could now return the favour.

Another chorus of laughter caused him to smile now as he glanced around his crowded living room. His immediate family first, of course. Don and Robin. Charlie, reunited with his equally happy Amita. Then on to Colby and David. The friends, partners, and surrogate sons who were every much part of that family now. Next to them, the new dream team of Nikki and Liz promised another partnership that would be every bit as special.

Settled so comfortably among them came the latest additions to the ever expanding 'family Eppes.' Steve, Danny, and Rachel, with their adorable daughter snuggled tight in her laughing father's arms.

If these boys of his ever got their acts together, and gave him the granddaughter he still craved for – yes, Alan hoped she'd be every bit as beautiful, and just as openly loved, as this little girl beside him.

Every seat was occupied, and with David back too, if just temporarily… yes, it was just like old times. When Larry arrived from his latest lecture, it took several minutes for him to find a spare seat.

Even if it meant half-sitting on Charlie's lap, though, the physicist didn't want to miss this moment. When they went their separate ways tomorrow, this unique and special reunion would be over. With such vast distances between them, everyone knew it wouldn't happen again for a sadly long time. For now, though, safely home and reunited, they had every reason to enjoy this final night together – relaxing after the Waltonesque dinner that had taken Alan most of that afternoon to cook.

And as it had been so often, just how he'd always loved it, the house was full of lively discussions.

Wisely or otherwise, Don and Charlie had teamed up against their equally determined wives – pitting Hawaii's natural beauty against the man made luxuries that Robin and Amita had enjoyed at their spa. As that contest ended, in an all round welcome draw, so another broke out on the couch alongside. And for Danny especially, David Sinclair's memories of life with _his_ ex partner sounded strangely familiar.

Okay, so when you weren't jumping off buildings to catch your suspect, you hung them off the roof instead?

Yeah, he mused, trading fond glances between the two maniacs in question, it had to a military thing. And as David dryly revealed, the same insanity clause applied to their freaky love for getting wet.

"So the next thing I know, Superboy here comes blasting past me, and dives straight into the bay."

Needless to say, the 'superboy' in question wasn't about to let _that_ little crack at him go unpunished.

"Hey, _one_ of us had to save that money! And if _you_ didn't grouse so much about gettin' wet."

"Yeah, like _you_ gave me the chance! You hit that water like you were auditioning for Baywatch!"

No sooner had round one of brotherly insults stopped than… yes, the Five 0 boys kicked off round two.

"Sound familiar, SuperSEAL?"

"It sure does, Danno. Especially the _grousing_ part."

Through another round of giggles and chuckles, including his own, Alan fondly shook his head – not fooled at all by this battle of jibes that made dealing with _his_ bickering boys feel like a picnic. Beyond this brotherly teasing, the deep affection and trust between them were there, for _all_ to see.

But Alan knew there was more to this final get together than swapping insults and old case stories. His son had worked with many other law agencies – some more easily, and successfully, than others. But the rapport he'd established with Steve McGarrett, and the rest of his team, was something special.

Friendships had been forged here, that would continue long after their flight home to Hawaii the following morning. And even the greatest distance between lives and cities could be covered by a few hours on a plane.

It was a rather more intimate relationship, though, that now drew Alan's proudly approving attention. While clearly enjoying the banter around them, Danny and Rachel had found their own world too – leaning comfortably against each other, enjoying their own private teasing, while Grace, snuggled between them, beamed with happiness.

Even at her still sweetly innocent age, she'd still recognized the different, easier atmosphere around them.

Steve had felt it too, and now smiled, in quiet satisfaction, for the part he'd played in creating it. With her new favourite uncle Colby in tow, he'd taken Grace to the Aquarium of the Pacific. Despite several soakings, it had been an inspired choice for all of them - giving Grace a whole day with her beloved dolphins, while he and Colby had enjoyed the simple pleasure of tension-soothing downtime.

More meaningfully, it had given her parents all the time they needed to talk out their fears, and work out how to resolve them.

Dangers and difficult times still lay ahead, of course. Rachel knew she still faced the stress of another divorce. But with Wo Fat and his syndicate out of commission, at least they stood a fighting chance this time. With the benefit of wisdom and tolerance behind them, they stood a real chance to make their fated lives together work.

And when Rachel caught Alan's eye, and remembered what he'd told her, she smiled warmly back at him. He'd given her all the support and encouragement she'd needed, to make the impossible possible. Once her divorce from Stan was finalized, she'd be free to live her life again, with the _real_ holder of her heart.

So yes, this evening was one that was filled with laughter, and real hopes for the future. Wherever they were, however great the distance between them, family was family - reminding Alan Eppes of one of his late wife's favourite sayings as he glanced once more around a roomful of laughing faces.

Friends are relatives that you make for yourself. Where _these_ friends were concerned, that saying had never been more appropriate.


End file.
